deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sleepwalking World
The Sleepwalking World is a series of in-game eBooks in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. They present various conspiracy theories that exist in the , mostly those centered around the Illuminati and New World Order. Some of the predictions turn out to be correct, such as global pandemic caused by man-made viruses, or the 2030 US earthquake. * Parts appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution: ** Volume 1 - in the Detroit sewers, under the Police Station behind a breakable wall. ** Volume 2 - in the interrogation ward of the Rifleman Bank Station during The Missing Link. ** Volume 3 - in the Sarif Manufacturing Plant, on the sink of a bathroom near shipping and receiving. ** Volume 4 - in lower Tai Yong Medical near the Cyro-Sterilization Pool. ** Volume 5 - in the Alice Garden Pods of Lower Hengsha. It can only be accessed once Belltower has stormed the location. ** Volume 6 - in Room 33 of Sarif Industries Headquarters, Detroit. * Parts appearing in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided: ** Aug Incident - in Golem City's RVAC row, in the "dormitory" (as labeled on level 4 of the in-game map). ** Human Depopulation - in Růžička Station, next to the chalk outline in the Dazzle shop. ** Tectonic Weapons - in the Church of the MachineGod, room 92 bathroom. The Sleepwalking World Volume 1 WAKE UP ! THE ILLUMINATI ARE THE SECRET MASTERS OF THE PLANET! Imagine an ancient secret society with a global reach and a plan of unparalleled scope for the future of humanity. Imagine a power group know only as the Illuminati who have worked from the shadows to control the course of the world for hundreds of years. THIS IS NOT FICTION. THIS IS FACT The Illuminati are forever hidden behind cat's-paws and double-blinds, and they seek to manipulate the globe through the exploitation of prominent organizations. Despite what they say, the United Nations, the World Bank, and the European Union were all originally created as vehicles to further the ambitions of the Illuminati, and all remain under it's control. The Illuminati aims to bring about "world peace" by replacing sovereign nations with an Illuminati-run one-world government. THEY WANT CONTROL OF US ALL The Sleepwalking World Volume 2 WAKE UP! THE SCHEMES OF THE ILLUMINATI They are the driving force behind almost every major event in recent history. Dozen of smaller groups carry out tasks and spread influence, many of them unaware of the true nature of their secret masters, many of them violently opposed to one another. These agencies include: There are also dozens of smaller splinter factions inciting or fighting as revolutionaries and terrorists, corporate entities and even individual persons. THIS IS HAPPENING NOW They have stepped up efforts to destabilize the world's governments, fomenting many global crises, fragmenting the geopolitical structure as a precursor to enacting a 'rescue' plan that would cement the dominance of their New World Order. THIS IS HAPPENING ALL AROUND YOU The Sleepwalking World Volume 3 WAKE UP! A FORTRESS OF LIES IS HIDDEN IN THE HEART OF AMERICA It has many names. Dreamland. Groom Lake. Area 51. Majic. For decades, this clandestine military facility has been declared a non-place. It does not exist; what transpires beneath the desert sands there is isolated from oversight of any kind. IF THEY WILL NOT OPEN IT THEY MUST BE FORCED Lethal military technologies are unleashed on a daily basis. Biological weapons research, exotic power systems, synthetic intelligences, use of energetic devices and objects of paranormal and/or xenoterrestrial origin. This place is protected by killers and assassins; by paid lackeys and turncoat politicians. It is shrouded in lies and deceit. There in no-one to stop the mad scientists from tampering with forces beyond their understanding. Every day this black zone remains intact, we are threatened by the uncontrolled experimentation taking place there. WHAT ARE THEY HIDING? The Sleepwalking World Volume 4 WAKE UP! ALL MAJOR DISEASES ARE COVERT POPULATION CONTROL The human organisms has only one flaw - it is too resilient for the ones who would control the world! We are too good at surviving! There are too many of us. In order to secretly cull the population figures, artificially created diseases are unleashed to thun the human herd. All of these are the products of laboratories: AIDS/HIV, Ebola, SARS, Swine Flu, and many others. THERE ARE CURES AIDS was developed by a neoconservative/religious extremist conspiracy. Ebola is a weaponized kill-virus that escaped from a secret Russian facility. SARS is China's failed attempt to wipe out the city of Hong Kong. Bioterrorists in league with corporate interests created Swine Flu to panic the world. These are only the opening shots in a war where the battleground is your blood. A worse pandemic is coming! EVERY VIRUS IS A BULLET The Sleepwalking World Volume 5 WAKE UP! WE ARE NOT ALONE The One-World Government and all it's lackeys ensure that everyone who speaks out about life on other worlds is labeled a fool, a crackpot. They discredit all research and conceal the truth. Alien beings are real. Our elected officials know this. They have been in communication with extraterrestrials, extradimensionals, xenoforms and other non-human life and kept it from us ALIENS HAVE BEEN HERE FOR A VERY LONG TIME Their technologies are beyond human ability to understand, and our leaders are selling us out to these invaders for their knowledge. They have come here to fulfill an alien agenda. To interbreed with our species. They are dying off and need our genetic material. They have come to colonize us by making us into them. Our children will be theirs if we do not stop them WE WILL NOT SURVIVE UNLESS WE RESIST The Sleepwalking World Volume 6 WAKE UP! YOUR GOVERNMENT CAN FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE Under the guise of helpful programs such as the Amber Alert database for missing children and the world Smallpox Vaccine Initiative, those who would seek to control our lives are eroding our liberties. They mask their true intentions; they plan to build a global database of all citizen DNA fingerprints. Your autonomy and self-determination will be curtailed for all time. DNA REGISTRATION IS THE DEATH OF FREEDOM Only those people who appear on the global register will be allowed to vote, to travel, to have children, to earn a living, to speak out. Non-registrants will be non-people. This is a silent, quiet slavery and we are allowing it to happen. Our elected officials are marking us like animals in pens, shackling us with the very blood in our veins. A POPULATION THAT CAN BE TRACKED CANNOT BE FREE The following parts appear in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' Aug Incident WAKE UP! THE AUG INCIDENT IS JUST THE BEGINNING Why have no answers been forthcoming? What really happened? The Aug Incident was no accident. It was a deliberate attack on the people of the world by those who want to control us. The Illuminati. Their goal is to reduce the population of the earth so we are easily controlled. THEY HAVE AN AGENDA They fabricated a catastrophe to spread fear. This has allowed them to circumvent governments and enact legislation. THEIR DREAM OF A NEW WORLD ORDER IS APPROACHING They will keep the truth from us in order to rule over us. They will attempt to continue this. Plagues. Epidemics. Natural Disasters. Nothing is beyond them. Stay vigilant. Speak out. THEY FEAR YOUR VOICE Human Depopulation WAKE UP! HUMAN DEPOPULATION IS THE AGENDA We are nothing but 'useless eaters' to the global elite of the New World Order. Those judged to be inferior and detrimental to be breeding stock will be removed from the gene pool, forcibly if necessary. Disease is the most efficient and fastest way to kill the superfluous billions! A HUMAN CULL HAS BEGUN Do you really believe that antibiotic-resistant strains of tuberculosis and Spanish Flu are naturally occurring? The epidemics currently spreading across the globe are planned! They are engineered to carry out Agenda 21. Their goal? A world population of 500 million by ! THEY have cures stockpiled! But not for US. TARGETED VIRUSES WILL STERILIZE THE MASSES Or kill them outright. They have been perfecting their art. Zimbabwe 2009, Cholera - 4000+ dead Congo 2014, Measles - 4500+ dead Singapore 2018, H5N1 Avian flu - 143000 dead Central America 2022, Tubercular Parotitis - 100+ dead, 25000+ sterile India 2029- present, Tuberculosis - ???? They want us gone. SPEAK OUT Tectonic Weapons WAKE UP! TECTONIC WEAPONS CAUSE EARTHQUAKES AND MORE The majority of 'natural' disasters around the globe in the last 35 years are UN-natural. Governments have perfected tsunami bombs. They have perfected high-frequency ionospheric tampering. THEY CAN CONTROL WHERE AND WHEN THESE EVENTS HAPPEN They have turned the planet into a weapon against the masses! 2004 Indonesia - earthquake and tsunami 2010 Haiti - earthquake 2010 Chile - earthquake 2011 Japan - earthquake and tsunami 2014 Argentina - Vilama Caldera super-volcanic eruption 2019 Nevado del Hulia, Columbia - volcanic eruption 2022 Mount Merapi, Indonesia - volcanic eruption The list goes on... These top secret installations are located around the world Russia - Norway - Alaska - (1993-2014, 2019- ) Puerto Rico - Peru - Where will they strike next? Tokyo? London? California? SPREAD THE WORD! Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution books, magazines and newspapers Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided books, magazines and newspapers